Michirama Senju
Background Information Years ago, when war ravaged the lands, there was a mysterious figure of immense power, reality bent to his will. Life obeyed his every command, and he adopted the mantle of Death. With the power of the Rinnegan, like many figures throughout history before him, Death attempted to change world, to control history, but ultimately, due to the efforts of one man and his puppets, Death was killed and the Rinnegan was lost to history, awaiting a time to manifest once more when the world was entering a time of strife. Years later, on a rainy, winter night, a boy destined for great things, was born in Konohagakure. This boy was born with an oddity, something that would cause him to stand out from others no matter how much he tried to blend in, for this boy; Michirama Senju, was born with the Rinnegan as the reincarnation of the enigmatic and powerful figure, Death. While his connection to his past life is unknown, it will no doubt shape his life in the future to come. “FREAK! HE HAS THE EYES OF A FREAK. WE’LL FEED HIM TO THE WOLVES” These were the first words ever spoken about Michirama, spoken by his father, no less. If it wasn’t for the stubbornness of his mother and the love his father had for his wife, Michirama’s story may have well ended there. But his mother insisted on keeping him, he soft and gentle heart had already fallen in love with her son, and what could any loving husband do but give his wife whatever she wanted. And so, Michirama lived. Years later however, Michirama’s mother passed away, sickness can take anyone at any time. He was 6 at the time, only just preparing to enter the academy, only just preparing to make his mother proud. But instead, with his mother no longer around to protect him from the hate and ambition of his father, Michirama was forced to adhere to strict rules, he would bring honour to his family, or he’d die trying. “HOPEFULLY, IT’S THE LATTER”. Those were the last words he father said before sending him to the Academy. His time in the academy was not as fun as he once envisioned, anytime he almost made a friend he would be chastised by his father and punished. This caused him to slowly shy away from people, his once happy and inquisitive personality faded away as he became more and more stoic and depressed, even gradually becoming angry. The constant training he was forced to do, instead of playing or interacting with children his age meant Michirama eventually graduated the academy in the top 5 of his class, a feat that earned him some level of praise. The night of his finals, his father sat him down in an old and dusty room of his house. It was terribly lit, and almost entirely empty except for a small shrine to his mother and an old and battered katana hanging on the wall. After a long and mind numbing lecture about how, despite being a freak he could still bring honour to the family, Michirama’s father bestowed the old katana to him, explaining that the sword bound him to the family. As the only gift or sign of appreciation from his father, Michirama began to take good care of the blade, so much so that it soon looked stronger and sharper than it probably had in years. Recently, Michirama has been made to question his father’s motives, beginning to rebel more and more against his father after meeting a few people who have begun to change his life. Finally able to make friends, Michirama is beginning to understand that there is more to the world than just honour. During the events of a mission, Michirama's trademark katana was tainted by an infectious and growing fungus. In an attempt to cleanse the blade from its impurities, Michirama built a bonfire and placed his katana within the flames. While it successfully killed the infection, it also caused the old and weary sword to shatter. Devestated by the loss of his sword, Michi reclaimed the pieces from the flames and put them on display in his room. He has since purchased a new katana of the same design albeit without the visible wear and tear. A Guardian! Michirama was invited to attempt the Trial of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas; the designated bodyguards of the Fire Daimyo. Michirama passed the exams, albeit just barely due to his flexibility and willingness to learn. Having become an official member of the 12 Guardians, Michirama was shortly promoted to the rank of Special Jonin. Michirama's success with teh 12 Guardians helped get his father off his back considering Michirama was now in a higher tier of society. Michirama since moved out of home, buying a small apartment towards the center of Konoha. When Hell Opens Up! WIP Personality & Behaviour Over the years after becoming a member of the 12 Guardians, Michirama has grown a lot as a person. He is still struggling with Diplomacy, however, Michirama does not struggle with acts of intimidation. While he is still kind and friendly to his friends, many have noted that he is sterner and more aggressive. Michirama is not afraid to do the dirty work, while he takes no express joy in taking a life, he shows no hesitation to do so if it is what is required. Appearance Michirama stands at 6 foot with an athletic build. He has messy, medium length blonde hair that that is often pulled back into a small nun at the back leaving his eyes uncovered. Michirama possesses the Rinnegan causing his eyes to have a purple color with a black ripple pattern covering the whole eyeball. Michirama has numerous silver piercings in both his ears as well as a silver necklace. His expression is usually quite sharp with some mistaking it as angry. His attire is always quite simple, often consisting of plain shirts and long dark pants. He often wears a large cloack over the top made of a dark green material Michirama also wears the sash of the 12 Guardians proudly and the headband of Konoha around his right bicep. The handle of his katana is made of bone and shark skin and the blade is made of a dark tempered steel with engravings down the blade of the sword that read "Forge Onwards". The scabbard is very simple, made of a strong wood wrapped in black dyed leather. Abilities Kenjutsu: Michirama is a competent kenjutsu practitioner almost to a point where he should be feared with sword in hand. He has shown excellent prowess at channeling chakra through his blade and is able to extend and retract the length of the flying swallow technique at will. Ninjutsu: Michirama has proven to be extremely talented at Ninjutsu, gaining the ability to use all Five Chakra Natures at his young age effectively, allowing him to be extremely versatile. Sensory skills: Michirama is quite adept at Sensing chakra with a total range of 400 meters around him and has even shown the ability to utilise the technique while fighting. Chakra and Stamina: Michirama's Chakra is quite amazing, at such a young age Michirama posseses a very potent and very large amount of chakra, capable of performing many high teir techniques without exhaustion. this is mostly due to a combination of his Rinnegan and Senju Heritage. Because of his Senju lineage, Michirama also possesses a very strong life force and physical staina and resilieance as seen when Ser Byacheck beat him down. Rinnegan: Able to see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates, however, cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. Michirama has started to learn the powers of his Dojutsu. Currently he has learned the Asura Path and the Naraka Path. Michirama is also capable of creating long range portals for travel anywhere in the world. Databook Library DM Sessions Demise and Rise of the Uchiha Clan (.5 points) Spars/battles Michirama vs Akui (win) The Warring Period! Deulacion vs Michirama! (win) Michi vs Akui Round 2! (Loss) Shien vs Michirama! A Life without Purpose! Casual The start of a bad joke! Michirama and Masami! A Day Out! A Hospital Visit Lets Hang! Michirama and Hayato! Storyline The Junior Detective Saga: They're Watching The Junior Detective Saga: The Druglord Armada Saga Part 2 A Bump in the Night! When Slumber Comes Again! 12 Guardian Ninja (4 sessions awarded. 1 Session to Asura path to finish training, 3 sessions to Naraka Path to finish training) 12 Guardian Ninja Ops: Remains of the One Tailed Beast! (4 Sessions awarded. All Sessions towards Arpeture Travel 4/5) Missions C Rank: Old Enemy, New Age C Rank: Dire Situation B Rank: A call for help! (Crescent Moon Beheading Training) B Rank: You can show the world! (3/4 sessions towards Asura Path) Training Kenjutsu Training with Hayato Senju and Hyuga meet! (Flying Swallow Part I) Flying Swallow training with Shien! (Flying Swallow Part II) The Swallow Soars! (Flying Swallow Part III) Shien and Michirama train again! (Gale Palm Training) Michirama and SHien face the dualities of man! (Hair Needle Senbon Training) The Wind That Cuts Training with Masami! (Chakra Supression Training) Eye of the Storm! Do you see hell? (Demonic Hell Viewing) Senju and Uchiha meet again! (Joining KPD) Legends begin somewhere! Break The Earth! A Burning Will Manifests! Striking the Earth! Surfs Up! Fireball Training Wind in the Waves! (Wind Waves Session I) Ride the Wind! (Wind Waves Session II) The Cutting Winds! (Wind Waves Session III) A Warm Up for Bigger Things A Ball of Light! Bending Space! (Aperture Travel 5/5) Approved By: Ramen